


I Won't Be Denied By You

by superwhofilesjackson (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy au, M/M, set in s02 of Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Kurt's junior year wasn't going as he had planned, and his only mission for now was to survive high school and get away from this hell town as soon as possible. But what will he do when Blaine Anderson saunters into his life and decides that he wants him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Your Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715854) by [zavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado). 



> I've had this idea for a very long time and the need to write it down just grew after I read Go Your Own Way, so here we are. Hope you guys like it.

 

 

 

"Did you hear?" Kurt barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as Mercedes closed her locker and turned to face him, her eyes sparkling with some new gossip to share, obviously very excited about whatever had happened. Personally, Kurt could care less.

"Hear what?" He asked nonetheless. He knew Mercedes was going to tell him anyway.

"About the new kid. He transferred here from Dalton Academy a couple of days ago?"

Kurt shrugged. He didn't really pay much attention to any gossip. He was what people could all anti-social.

"Seriously Kurt, how the hell do you not know about him? He is all anyone could talk about!" Mercedes sassed him. This time he did roll him eyes.

"Come on, Cedes. You know I don't care about all that. What's the point when I'm not even going to remember anyone or anything 5 years from now?" Kurt finished packing all the books he needed for the day in his bag and shut his own locker. He started walking towards his first class for the day, Mercedes on his tow.

"Maybe, but Kurt, you've gotta see this dude. He is literally sex on a stick. He's got that bad boy look on point, and don't even get me started on his eyes." She had a starry look in her eyes, and Kurt could practically feel her drooling.

"Is there a point why you are telling me all this?" Kurt sighed, already losing interest. It's not like having one more sexy but straight guy around here was going to change anything for him. Infact, if Mercedes was right and he _was_ a badboy, then staying away from him was probably in his best interest. With Karofsky shoving him against the locker every time he saw Kurt, he definitely did not need more trouble. Add the usual slushie in the face and it was more than enough for him, thank you very much.

"Oh there sure is, White Boy. I left the best part for the last." Mercedes paused for dramatic effect, and then, like she couldn't hold it back anymore, she said: "he's gay!"

This made Kurt stop in his tracks. He stared at his best friend, who was grinning widely and knowingly, finally having Kurt's complete attention. 

"He's gay?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. He was the only opening gay person in this school, and while he was sure there were other closeted gay people too, he just didn't expect anyone to be open about it. Even Kurt wouldn't have been had he had a choice. Who would willingly open themselves up to the torture they would definitely face because of it.

"Yep. Apparently, he was expelled from Dalton because he was caught fucking some guy in the janitor's closet. And from what I hear it wasn't the first time. I guess the school just had had enough of his antics, what with all those strict rules."

"And now he's here." Kurt had started walking again. If what Mercedes told him was true, then he did not want to cross paths with the new kid.

"And now he's here." She said happily, hugging her books dreamily. "What I wouldn't give to have my hands on that booty." She sighed.

"Don't tell me you are actually falling for the bad boy routine. I thought you'd be better than that Cedes."

"Oh hell no. Don't go giving me that crap when you haven't even seen him. He looks like a freaking supermodel, if they made supermodels that short."

Kurt laughed. "Guess you just can't help falling for gay guys. Watch out girl, before you know it, you'll be turning into a hag." He winked at her, teasing her about her crush on him in Sophomore year.

"Watch that mouth of yours pretty boy." She said without any heat in the words. They finally reached their English class, a few minutes early. They take their regular seats on the fourth row and settle down before the teacher comes.

"You know, maybe this could be good for you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked distractedly, trying to find his copy of _The Catcher in the Rye._

"You are attractive, he is attractive, and you guys play for the same team. Sparks could fly." Mercedes winked at him and gave him a sly grin.

Kurt scoffed. "From what I hear so far about him, I doubt we even want the same thing. And just because we both are gay does not mean that we would be attracted to each other."

"I'm just saying. It could happen. Now that you have an option, you might get the chance to do all those couply things that you have always fantasized about." Mercedes said softly. Kurt sighed. He knew his friend was only concerned about him, and only wanted him to be happy.

"This is Ohio, Cedes. If two gay people were in a relationship, their lives would be a living hell, and I for one have enough on my plate already without adding _that_. And don't worry about me. I will get all of those things, and more. Just not in this dipshit of a town." Kurt reassured her with a smile.

Mercedes gave a sigh. "Okay. But you should still at least give Blaine Anderson a shot. Because seriously, once you look at him, you won't be able to look away."

Kurt laughed. "So you keep telling me. Maybe you-" But he was cut off as the teacher entered and motioned the class to be silent. He did the roll calls and started the class.

He was halfway through it when the door burst open, and in sauntered a guy Kurt didn't recognize. Without so much as a glance towards Mr. Potts, he dumped a note on his desk and turned to take a seat. As he faced the class, Kurt's breath caught in his throat. _I am staring at a sex god_ was his first thought before he shook his head to clear it. But still, he couldn't stop staring. The guy was wearing skinny jeans, a white v-neck tshirt that hugged his skin very nicely, and a leather jacket over it. He had smooth a zit-free skin. His curly hair looked like they hadn't been combed in days, yet they looked incredibly sexy. Was that a piercing on his eyebrows!? His hazel eyes were twinkling with mischief, and _fuck he's looking right at me. He knows I was checking him out._  Kurt tried not to show his panic, but knew he was unsuccessful when his lips twist into a devilish smirk. Their eyes lock and his smirk grew even more evil, like he had just chosen his target. Kurt shuddered at the thought, from fear or anticipation, one might never know.

"Holy shit, that's him," Mercedes whispered from beside him, breaking him out of his trance. Her words finally register, and yes that makes sense. He was the transfer kid who was apparently "sex on a stick." He found it kind of hard to argue with that particular statement.

The guy (Kurt doesn't remember his name. What had Mercedes told him it was?) takes the only free seat in the class, which just happened to be directly behind him. Kurt tries not to be too obvious as he straightens his back consciously.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. Nice of you to finally join us. You are two days late, but nonetheless, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Potts said pointedly after he read the note.

"Not really." Anderson said in a bored voice, and yeah, he had a very nice voice. Kurt heard him drop his bag on the ground, and he started tapping his fingers on the desk, choosing to ignore the exasperated teacher.

Mr. Potts just continued where he had left off, but now Kurt was completely distracted.

"You were right." Kurt whispered in Mercedes' ear, who was trying to sneak glances at the new kid, hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear what he said, eventhough he had no way of knowing what he was talking about.

Mercedes looked at him with pure joy and squealed, forgetting where she was. Kurt cringed as Mr. Potts glared at them and shushed her. They both flushed and shut up after that. But not before Mercedes subtly passed a note that said _I told you so._  Kurt rolled his eyes.

But the class wasn't over yet. After about 5 minutes later, Anderson apparently got bored. He stopped tapping his fingers (thank goodness for that because it was really getting on Kurt's nerves) and leaned forward. Kurt was focused on Mr. Potts so he did not realize how close Anderson was before he spoke directly in his ears, "Hey beautiful." His breath was really warm against Kurt's sensitive skin, and he shivered slightly, flushing red. He tried to control his posture but it was a lost case. God, why did he have to be such a blushing virgin!?

"H-hi," He said finally, hating his shaky voice.

"I'm Blaine." The boy- _Blaine_ \- said in a sultry voice, still incredibly close to Kurt. He didn't say anything, not trusting his voice.

"You going to tell me your name, pretty boy, or are you just going to leave me hanging?" Blaine's voice was filled with amusement, and Kurt got redder. _Oh my god why is he talking to me?_?

Kurt coughed. "Um, Kurt." He finally said.

"Well, Kurt, what say you and me bunk the rest of the classes and find a private corner for ourselves?" This came completely out of blue (although Kurt probably shouldn't have been surprised, having heard all those rumors from a very reliable source), and Kurt was just about to turn back and gape at him, when he felt lips on his exposed neck, and before he could react, they started moving, pressing harder. Kurt yelped and jumped out of his seat, staring at Blaine in disbelief, his face burning red and hand covering his neck where Blaine's lips had just been. The entire class had stopped and was looking at the two of them, but Blaine seemed totally unaffected, a lazy smirk on his face. He folded his hands and leaned back in his seat, checking Kurt out unashamefully.

Mr. Potts cleared his throat from behind Kurt, and he snapped his head back. "Is there a problem Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's face got warmer (if that was even possible) with humiliation.  "Er, no sir. Sorry." He muttered and sat back down. Half of the class had already lost interest, but the other half was still staring at him curiously. Kurt's hand was still on his neck. He lowered it slowly and pushed himself closer to the desk, and away from Blaine. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Mercedes was looking at him curiously, waiting for an explanation for his behavior, but he ignored her and pointedly faced forwards. He realized that she had completely missed their interaction. Small mercies.

Blaine didn't say or do anything during the rest of the period, for which Kurt was eternally grateful. As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of the period, Kurt started gathering his books as quickly as he could, and shoved them in his bag. He jumped to his feet, ready to rush out of the classroom. But then Blaine grabbed his waist and Kurt froze. He once again got really close behind Kurt, and whispered in his ear, "You look really cute when you blush."

Kurt didn't allow himself to react in any way (a skill he had gotten to be very good at after years of bullying), and slipping out of his grasp, he practically ran out the doors, only then breathing again.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Two chapters in two days. Thats defintely a first one for me. Hope you like it :P

A flurry of emotions was going on inside Kurt. He felt flustered, humiliated, shocked, but most of all, he felt angry. How dare Blaine just do something like that without his consent!? And infront of the entire class! It was a miracle that no one saw what had happened, but they could have, and then what could he have done!? And who exactly did he think he was! Just doing whatever he liked.

By the time the lunch break rolled around, Kurt had worked himself into such fury that he was sure if he saw Anderson's face again, he was going to punch it. Just thinking about him brought a scowl to his face.

He put his books into his locker and started towards the cafeteria. Just as he closed his locker, someone shoved him against it and disappeared around the corner before he could see who it was. But Kurt was familiar with those snickers- Karofsky and Azimio. He groaned as he got up, all his anger at Anderson replaced by resignment. His shouldered ached terribly and he knew they were going to bruise, but he was used to it by now. So he just sighed and carried on. He was already more than halfway through high school. Just a few more months and he'll be out of this hell hole.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes and Rachel greeted him from their usual place in the cafeteria. The rest of the glee club wasn't there yet, although it wasn't unusual for some of them to not sit with them most of the times.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked noticing something off with him. Kurt sighed. There was no point in making her worry when there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm fine. Just those neanderthals again." He set his salad down and started eating, avoiding her eyes, which he was sure were filled with pity.

Rachel must have sensed that he didn't want to talk about it so she quickly changed the subject. "Anyways! Mercedes told me you had first period with Blaine Anderson." Kurt groaned. Exactly what he wanted to talk about right now. But Rachel's eyes were twinkling and he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

Yes. So?" He tried as casually as he could, but his anger came seeping back and must have poured out of his voice because Mercedes raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"So," Rachel continued,"I also heard that he was all over you!" Her voice was teasing now, completely oblivious to his emotions.

Kurt snorted, scowling at the memory. "He is an asshole." Not responding to her comment.

"He's hot." Rachel said dreamily.

"Also very gay. And you are in a relationship." Kurt raised his eyebrows judgementaly.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire a good physic and well toned muscles. Did you know he has a piercing? Totally hot." Some other day, and if he hadn't actually met Blaine, he would have been right there with Rachel mooning over the new guy, but now he didn't even want to think about him.

"Have good looks does not excuse his behaviour, Rachel."

"What the hell happened between you two anyways? What exactly did he whisper in your ear that had you so hot and bothered?" Mercedes winked at him and he refrained from groaning again. They weren't going to let this go.

"Like I said, he's an asshole. Can we not talk about this anymore?" Kurt said sourly, his appetite lost.

Mercedes looked like she wanted to argue but then Mike and Tina appeared, bringing Artie in their tow, so she didn't anything. Soon, the subject was changed and Blaine Anderson was forgotten.

"You are not getting out of this white boy." Mercedes whispered to him when no one was paying attention. Kurt sighed. Of course not.

* * *

 

Kurt had AP French thrice a week, and it was probably his favourite class, other than Glee of course, because none of the jocks or cheerleaders were smart enough to be in the class, which meant that he was actually in absence of all the stupidity. Sure there were still some students there who would sneer at him, but they didnt say anything or physically hurt him so he was fine. 

What was even better about the class was that there were odd number of students in the class, so whenever there were group or pair assignments, he was usually doing them solo, just how he prefered it, and just how he knew his life was going to be.

And because apparently Kurt had done something to upset the universe today, no other than Blaine Anderson walked into the class. Kurt grimaced when he saw him and immediately looked away, hoping that Anderson wouldn't see. Kurt knew it was implausible since there were only 15 students in the class as it was. He was proven correct when he heard him chuckle and sit on the empty seat beside him. There was a bitter taste in Kurt's mouth when he looked up at Blaine and found him eyeing him playfully. Kurt scowled and looked away again, preparing for the class. Where the hell was Mrs. Rosario?

"We meet again." Blaine smirked at him and Kurt rolled his eyes, not bothering with a response.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." Kurt could see him stuck his lower lip out and blink at him, and he did _not_ look cute. At all.

Thankfully Kurt was saved from having to hear his voice anymore when Mrs. Rosario finally rushed in and started the lesson.

Mrs. Rosario announced that she was giving oral assignments which they were to do with a partner. Most of the times, Kurt did those with the teacher herself since everyone else was already paired up, and so he got ready to got up to her, when he froze. _Shit._  Now that Blaine was here, there weren't odd number of students anymore, and since there was no way anyone else was going to work with him, he was going to have to do it with Blaine. Could his day seriously get any worse!?

Blaine seemed to have had the same revelation as he turned towards him and grinned. This was going to be disastrous. What was Blaine doing in AP French anyways. Did he even know French?

"Vous avez le corps d'un chien et le QI d'une durée de cinq ans." Kurt really hoped Blaine didn't know French.

"Did you seriously just say that I have a body of dog and IQ of a 5 year old?" Blaine raised his right eyebrow, which Kurt once again noticed was pierced, and looked at Kurt in amusement.

Well shit, he did know French then. This wouldn't be as fun if he couldn't insult Blaine without him realising what he was doing. Kurt tried to be dismissive when he said,"Ah so you aren't in the wrong class afterall."

Kurt didn't know what kind of a reaction he had expected, but he certainly hadn't expected Blaine to burst into laughter, and then say in perfect French,"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He winked at Kurt lewdly. Kurt prayed that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Since you are not a complete moron, we should get back to the oral assignment." Mrs. Rosario had given each pair a topic about which they were supposed to converse.

Blaine leaned in, and before Kurt could stop him, whispered in his ear,"Oh I can think of a few ways we can do the oral assignments." This time Kurt knew the red on his face showed, both from anger and... what else? What else had Kurt felt right then? Kurt brushed it off and gave him a glare which he knew has shut up bigger men. Blaine seemed unfazed, smirking evilly.

Kurt huffed and scowled at him. "Can you please just stop with the vulgur jokes and be serious for once."

"I like it when you say please. I'd like it even more when you are moaning it in my bed as I'm pounding my dick into you." Blaine's voice was a low growl, and only Kurt could hear what he said. He would have punched Blaine right there infront of everyone had he not been so shocked. He just gaped at him with his jaw dropped, scandalized. How could someone just say something like that.

Blaine chuckled. "You are adorable."

Kurt snapped out of it and opened his mouth to yell at the bastard, not caring if he caused a scene. He was absolutely furious. But before he could do exactly that, Mrs. Rosaria interupped him and said,"I don't hear any French, Mr. Hummel."

Saved by the impatient teacher. Kurt just glared furiously at him, and started talking about their topic in French, not caring if Blaine was following him or not.

Surprisingly, Blaine was really good at French, almost as good as Kurt, and he had to admit, some of his thoughts were pretty smart. They spent the rest of the period doing their assignment, and Blaine did not make any more inappropriate comments, furthermore surprising Kurt. He felt intellectually stimulated after a really long time, as much as he hated to admit that it was because of Blaine.

Once the period was over, Kurt collected his notes and shoved them into his bag, ready to get away from Anderson as soon as possible. But Blaine had other ideas as he stepped infront of him, blocking his way.

"What." Kurt snapped irritatedly.

Blaine stood there for a second with a devilish smirk on his face without saying anything. Then, without a warning, he took a step into Kurt's personal space, causing Kurt to take a step back and have his back knock into the desk. He hugged his bag tightly and silently willed him not to come any closer. But of course he did. He took another step closer, completely trapping Kurt against his desk. His eyes had gone dark and he was looking at Kurt almost hungrily. Kurt swallowed and tried not to lick his lips, which had suddenly gone dry. Blaine said in a low voice,"You can play hard to get as much as you want, but in the end, I _will_ get you. I always get what I want, and I want _you_." With another smirk in his direction, Blaine stepped back and walked out of the class, which Kurt now realised was empty.

Blaine hadn't even touched him this time, so then why was his heart beating so loudly? And why was it that each encounter with Blaine left him struggling to breathe?


	3. Chapter 3

It was boys versus girls week in Glee and Kurt kind of hated Mr. Schuester for making him sing with the guys. All they wanted to do was Rock or Metal, and while Kurt had no problem with either or those genres, they weren't exactly within his vocal range. So when Mr. Schue announced that boys were to sing songs originally meant to be sung by girls, and girls were to sing more rock-and-roll type songs, Kurt couldn't have been happier. The day was looking up.

But once again, Kurt spoke too soon because all his ideas were shot down and he was insulted.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go spy on those Garglers. They are an all boys school right? You'll fit right in."

"Fine!" He snapped at Puckerman, grabbing his bag and storming out of the choir room. They obviously did not appreciate his talent or his genius. Well, they can do as they want and lose horribly to the girls.

Then Kurt thought of what Puck had said. It was true that Dalton Academy was an all boys' school, and that they had a strict zero-tolerance policy. But he also knew that Blaine used to go there and it made him wonder that maybe the school wasn't as ideal as it seemed. But maybe he should check it out though. See how the competition is.

Kurt quickly googled the school and noted its address down, and then realized that if he wanted to spy on then, he'd have to fit in, and that meant dressing up like them. He found that he actually had a jacket that matched their blazer.

A few hours later Kurt found himself on a staircase with absolutely no idea what was going on. Everyone was hurrying somewhere and there was an excited buzz in the air. Kurt figured that he might as well ask someone what was going on. He tapped the nearest boy on the shoulder and said,

"Excuse me. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The guy stopped and looked at Kurt, taking in his jacket, which was obviously not their uniform. But he didn't comment on it and instead introduced himself as Trent.

"What exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers," Trent said with an excited grin. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that all this excitement was for a Glee club.

"So the Glee club here is kinda cool?"

Trent looked at him like he was crazy to even think otherwise. "Of course. The Warblers are like rockstars! Just follow everyone. You'll see." He winked at Kurt and then rushed off.

Kurt did just that and followed the crowd. The Warblers had just started their performance of Teenage Dream when he got there, and wow they were really good. A tall blond guy was the lead soloist and everyone else, including Trent, Kurt noticed, were singing back up. Other students had gathered inside the huge choir room and were cheering for them. Everyone was enjoying the song and they all seemed so star struck. Kurt felt a bit melancholic as he realized that the Glee club in McKinley would never be this cool, even though they were definitely better. Sure they weren't all as good dancers or as synchronized as the Warblers were, but they had better and more talented singers and their individuality as a group set them apart.

In spite of that, as the performance ended, Kurt was cheering just as loud as anyone else, having had enjoyed it immensely. The lead singer caught his eye and came towards him.

"Hi. I'm Jeff. That's Wes-" he pointed towards the Asian kid who had come up to him as well,"- and that guy with him is David. Why don't we grab a coffee?" Jeff wore a polite smile on his face but Kurt knew he had been found out. Shit.

* * *

"It's very civilized of you to offer me coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said, trying to be brave as Wes passed him a latte. The truth was that Kurt was terrified. After all the shit going on with Karofsky, he didn't think he could handle any more abuse, and these guys had every reason to do that. Except-

"We're not going to beat you up," Wes reassured him.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was endearing." Kurt just blinked at David's smiling face, calming down a little.

"I'm sorry." He looked at the smiling faces of the three guys and added,"You guys were really good. Better than the New Direction actually." Kurt lied. No harm in boosting their egos up.

Jeff laughed good-heartedly. "Thanks. We used to be better but then our lead vocalist left the school and I had to take over."

"You are not wrong. Blaine was a jerk but damn that boy could sing." David agreed, although a bit grudgingly.

Kurt blinked. "Blaine Anderson?"

Wes nodded. "You know him?" Before Kurt could answer, he continued,"Wait did you say the New Direction? So you are from McKinley High. Isn't that where Blaine transferred?"

Jeff nodded and said with a snort, "Well damn, if he's going to be in your glee club, then we are screwed."

Kurt was still absorbing the information that Blaine sang, and that he was better than Jeff, who himself was really good. And he was in a glee club? Kurt certainly wouldn't have expected that. "Uh, he's not in our glee club actually. I don't think he's interested. The glee club in our school is really lame."

"Well, Blaine did join the Warblers just so he could sleep with more boys." Jeff scoffed. Kurt could see that he didn't really like Blaine. Had Blaine slept with him? Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did not want to think about Blaine, and he definitely did not want to think about him with other guys. It felt like a not so gentle reminder that Blaine wanted nothing more to get into his pants and then forget about him the next day. All he wanted was sex, and though Kurt was a teenage boy with loads of hormones flowing through his body, that was one thing he's never wanted. The more he heard about Blaine, the surer he got that he needed to stay away from him.

* * *

Kurt didn't tell the glee club about the Warblers, and they didn't ask, probably assuming that he hadn't been serious about spying on them. There was some drama going on with Coach Bieste, but there was always some drama going on in Glee Club, so Kurt wasn't really interested.

Blaine had been absent in English the next day, which Kurt was grateful for because he really wasn't in the mood for his vulgarness that day. He was still thinking about the Dalton Academy, and how the guys there had reassured him about their zero-tolerance policy, and how most of them were indifferent, or even supportive, if you were gay. He wondered what it would be like to be in such a school. People would probably never be that open minded in McKinley. Even some teachers here thought that if you were gay, you deserved all the bullying. That's when Karofsky came of out of nowhere and pushed Kurt so hard that he slammed into the nearby row of lockers and almost fell down on his knees.

And that's when he lost it. He had just had had enough of that neanderthal, and he wanted to fight back. He wanted him to know exactly how he felt, and maybe even make him feel like that. And so Kurt followed Karofsky into the boys' locker room to tell him exactly what he thought of him. That was probably the worst decision that Kurt had made in his entire life.

* * *

Even Rachel, who didn't care about anyone or anything but herself, could see that something was going on with Kurt, but no matter how much his friends insisted, he didn't tell them what had really happened.

"It's just Karofsky... He's really getting to me." He'd brush it off, but now every time someone would slam their locker close, or shout in his vicinity, Kurt couldn't help but jump, instinctively preparing for an attack. He was always scared out of his mind, and each time he saw Karofsky, he'd relive that moment, and he just wanted to sit in a corner and cry until there were no more tears left. Except that he couldn't allow himself to cry. He couldn't show any weakness, or it would just provoke the bullies more.

Blaine Anderson did not help the situation at all. That one absent class was apparently just a lucky fluke because after that day, he was present in every class they shared, which were thankfully only English and AP French. He'd shamelessly flirt with Kurt and he didn't even care if anyone was listening or not. In a way, it distracted Kurt, but whenever Blaine would unwelcomingly touch him, it just reminded him of the kiss that was forced upon him, and he would flinch away. Blaine still thought that he was playing hard to get and wouldn't leave him alone. His interest was not gone unnoticed by everyone, and soon people were gossiping about Kurt and Blaine. Some of the rumors had become utterly ridiculous, and Kurt found himself snapping at Jacob Israel that no he hadn't in fact given up his virginity to Blaine Anderson in an orgy with three other unknown guys.

A few days later, Kurt was sitting alone in the cafeteria, massaging his sore shoulder. Kurt would have thought that after the kiss, Karofsky would have stayed away from him, but he had acted like nothing had happened, and his bullying had gotten even worse. Karofsky had taken to intimidating him by getting into his personal space and just glaring at him. He'd stand so close Kurt could smell his stinking breath and the sweat on his body. It was worse than any physical abuse put upon him. Kurt couldn't sleep at night because he was terrified even in the safety of his own home. He didn't know how much longer he could take this before breaking.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where's your entourage?" Blaine set his own tray of food down and sat down beside Kurt, their hips touching. Kurt made a frustrated noise and shuffled away, only to have Blaine follow him and press closer. Kurt tried to move away again but his side hit the wall and he was trapped. Blaine just smirked at him.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Kurt snapped, glaring at him. He usually didn't bother him during lunch.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me?" Blaine pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, and the look contradicted his bad boy image so much Kurt snorted.

"Not particularly."

"So where are your loser glee club friends?" Kurt didn't bother to comment, but his face still flared up with anger when he called them losers. The glee club would always be "loser", even to Blaine who himself had been a part of one. Kurt wanted to tell him that he knew, and that since everyone in glee club was such a loser, than that made him one too. But he knew it would be pointless and Blaine would probably retort with a sexual comment. So instead, he just shoved his salad into his mouth angrily and chewed.

Sanatana, Brittany, and Quinn were sitting with the Cheerios, like they did most of the days. The football players were sitting at the football table and Kurt tried not to feel betrayed that they'd choose those football jocks even when they knew how much they bullied not only Kurt but every single one of them. But Kurt knew how important their popularity was to them and they'd always choose that over the glee club. Tina, Mike, and Artie were with some nerds who were with them in math club or something. Apparently, they had some kind of a quiz or competition and they were preparing for that even over lunch. Mercedes had shoved some tots up the tailpipes of Coach, oh excuse me, Principal Sylvester's car (who did that!? God Mercedes must be going really crazy about the tots ban to do something like that) and so she had gotten a lunch detention, and Rachel was nowhere to be found. So Kurt was alone, and lucky him the boy every girl in the school was currently swooning over had decided to join him.

Blaine was watching him, but Kurt just ignored him. He tried to shift away again so at least they weren't touching, but there really was no more space. He was a bit uncomfortable by the attention, but by know he was kind of used to it. Blaine really did not give up.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt turned towards him and saw that Blaine was frowning at him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"Why are you always so morose and jumpy?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and leaned closer so that their noses were almost touching. As if to prove his point, Kurt jumped back, hitting his head against the wall.

Kurt groaned in pain. He brought his hand up to rub his head, but Blaine caught it, and brought his other hand up to his head and started rubbing it smoothly.

"What-" Kurt squeaked. Blaine was really close, and he was touching him, and Kurt was really uncomfortable, but there was also a part of him that didn't want him to stop.

"Will you just shut up." Blaine interrupted him firmly. He continued rubbing his head, and Kurt couldn't help but think that this was a bit ridiculous. Blaine's elbow brushed his shoulder, and Kurt hissed. His shoulder was still hurt from this morning, not to mention it had never stopped hurting from all the previous collisions with lockers.

Blaine heard the pain in his voice loud and clear. His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes landed on his shoulder. He removed his hand from his head and brought it to the neck of his collared shirt, and started pushing it away to reveal his shoulder.

Kurt started panicking at the contact and he tried to grab his hand and push it away, but Blaine just batted it off determinably.

"Blaine, what are you doing!" Kurt tried to hide his panic and glared weakly at him. Blaine just ignored him and pulled his shirt back enough to show a blackened shoulder. Kurt held his breath in, waiting for a reaction. Blaine's eyes hardened when he saw the bruises, and wait was he angry?

Blaine pulled his hand away and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "Who did this?" And no, not angry. Blaine sounded furious. Kurt swallowed, unable to hide his fear and uncertainty. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure Blaine could hear it.

When Kurt didn't reply, Blaine grabbed hold of his wrist and asked again,"Kurt, who did this to you?" His eyes had gone a bit softer, although he still looked infuriated.

Kurt diverted his eyes. Why was he feeling guilty? It wasn't like he had done something wrong. There was just something really intense in Blaine's eyes that made him look away. 

"It's nothing. Just some bullies. You know how they get." Kurt knew bullying was wrong and inexcusable, but for some reason he didn't want Blaine to worry. Not that Blaine would worry about him. Why would he?

Blaine's eyes grew hard again and Kurt could feel him judging him. "It doesn't look like nothing. Why the hell are you making excuses Kurt? What, do you think you deserve it or something? Are you homophobic?"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he looked back at Blaine. "No, of course not! I know I don't deserve, it Blaine."

"Then why are you defending them?!"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me who it was." Now it looked like Blaine was angry at him and the anger in his eyes was really starting to scare Kurt.

"Why do you even care." Kurt shook Blaine's hand away from his wrist and tried to get away from him, but the stupid wall was in his way. He gave a frustrated growl.

"Just tell me!" Blaine's volume had increased.

"It was Karofsky okay!" Kurt raised his own voice. He felt like crying. He just wanted Blaine to stop asking his questions and get away from him. Oh God, why couldn't he just leave him alone!

Blaine's lip curled around the corner and he snarled. "That son of a bitch." Before Kurt could even process what was happening, Blaine had gotten up and was stomping off in the direction of the football table. He grabbed Karofsky by the collar and pulled him to his feet, and before Karofsky could react, he was laying one punch after another on his face. Kurt just sat there, frozen, much like everyone else in the cafeteria. Everyone had gone silent and the only noise was from Blaine's knuckle hitting Karofsky's face, before Karofsky finally realized what was happening and shoved at Blaine, jumping on top of him as soon as he had the advantage. Karofsky could only throw one punch before Blaine had kicked him in the crotch. He hit the floor, and Blaine straddled him, getting ready to throw more punches. But before he could do that, Finn and Puckerman, having snapped out of it, were grabbing him by each arm and pulling him off. Karofsky just laid there, groaning in pain.

Kurt realized with a start that the cafeteria wasn't silent any more, and everyone was talking all at once, the noise growing by the second. Principal Sylvester and Mr. Schue burst inside, someone having alerted them, and soon both Blaine and Karofsky were taken with them to the Principal's office.

Still Kurt just sat there frozen. What had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Blaine was nowhere to be found. Rumors were that he had been suspended for the rest of the week. Principal Sylvester had not been happy with what had happened at all. If only she would react the same way when it was Karofsky or one of her Cheerios or jocks doing the hitting.

Apparently, Karofsky had come out as the victim, because he was there the next day, sporting a brand new shiner, a few bruises on his face and a split lip. The girls were all over him, sympathetic and cooing over his injuries. Somehow Kurt couldn't bring himself to pity him. How Blaine handled the situation was nowhere near right, but that didn't mean Karofsky didn't deserve it.

Kurt was still a bit confused about that actually. Why the hell had Blaine beaten Karofsky up like that? It wasn't like Karofsky had been troubling  _him._ And Kurt wasn't naive enough to think that Blaine cared about him so much that he had done that for Kurt. Unless of course he was very possessive and had marked Kurt as his, and no. Kurt did not want to think about that. Just the thought made him shudder.

That day, as Kurt was getting books for his History class, Karofsky confronted him. Kurt had been running a bit late so there wasn't anyone around. Karofsky pushed him into a locker and Kurt couldn't help but cower under him.

"Not so brave now that your boyfriend isn't around to save your ass, are you?" Karofsky slammed his fist against the locker, making Kurt jump. He didn't say anything. Karofsky looked around, suddenly looking nervous.

"You tell anyone else about how you... kissed me?" Karofsky looked a bit afraid now. Kurt wanted to tell him that yes, he had told everyone. That everyone knew that he liked dick too. But Kurt couldn't do that. As much as he hated Karofsky, he knew what it felt like to be forced out of the closet.

" _You_ kissed  _me._ And no I didn't tell anyone. I don't believe in outing someone even if he bullies me every single day."

Karofsky looked at his lips as he was speaking and Kurt froze, terror creeping in. But Karofsky looked away quickly and instead glared at him and said, "Good. Because if you tell anyone, I will freaking kill you!" And with that he was gone, leaving Kurt an even more mess than he was before.

* * *

Kurt was very quiet that day and his friends noticed, but he must be giving very strong vibes because they didn't ask him what was wrong. Mercedes was there for him, and he was very grateful for that, but mostly he just wanted to go home and cry. He thought he could be strong, but he wasn't sure he could take all this anymore.

That day in French Mrs. Rosario gave them another assignment, this time having to subtitle any short French documentary which would later be shown in the class. It was a pair assignment as well. Kurt was glad that Blaine was suspended because he wouldn't have been able to handle being alone with him. Maybe he could do this assignment alone like he would have done before Blaine transferred there. But apparently, his French teacher had other ideas.

"Kurt," she called him up to her desk. "You are Mr. Anderson's partner correct?"

Kurt hesitated. "Actually since he has been suspended, I was hoping I could do the assignment on my own?"

Mrs. Rosario shook her head. "He still has to do all his school work. So you are going to have to do it with him." Kurt bit his lips nervously. So much for wanting to stay away from him. 

"I was hoping that since you are going to have to meet with him anyway, could you pass him today's school work? I'll have everything for you by the end of the school. Do you have his address?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay, I'll get that for you as well." This was getting worse and worse. He didn't want to go to Blaine's house. He didn't want to meet him. He didn't want to work with him. And he sure as hell didn't want to confront him about what he had done.

The rest of the day Kurt spent hoping that time would go slower so that he could prolong going to the Anderson house, or that Mrs. Rosario would decide that she didn't need him to give Blaine his school work after all. All his prayers were obviously fruitless when school ended and he went to see her and she handed him a pile of sheets as well as a thin slip containing Blaine Anderson's address.

"What's all that?" Mercedes asked, coming from behind him and looping her arm through his.

Kurt sighed. "It's Blaine's school work. He is my partner in AP French so Mrs. Rosario apparently thought it meant I should be the one hand delivering it to him."

"Blaine? The same Blaine who beat Karofsky up not less than 24 hours ago and got suspended because of it? The same Blaine who has been after your ass since the minute he saw it? The same Blaine whom you apparently hate so much? You are going to his house?"

"It's not like I have a choice!" Kurt snapped, immediately feeling bad at taking his anger out at his best friend. But Mercedes was grinning from ear to ear.

"Boy, you are so gonna get laid."

Kurt scowled, not caring about her feeling anymore. "You know I don't care about sex, Mercedes. And even if I did, I think I'd have at least enough self-respect to not lose my virginity to some asshole who didn't even care about me. I'm going to go there, pass him his work, and get out of there. I have no interest in sticking around."

Mercedes' eyes grew softer. "There is nothing wrong with having sex, Kurt. And that's coming from  _me-"_

Kurt waved his hand in frustration. "I know there is nothing wrong with sex. I just don't have those urges."

"-And Blaine beat Karofsky up for you. I'd say he does care for you. Maybe more than you know. And you know, maybe it could be good for you. You have been jumpy and on edge for a few weeks now." Mercedes continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Kurt stopped and turned towards her sharply. "What makes you think he did that for me? You weren't even there," He asked, ignoring the last part. He did not want to have that conversation right now.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Kurt just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting. Mercedes sighed. "Okay fine. Tina saw him cozying up with you just before he went all ballistic on Karofsky. You know the number of people who think you are screwing around has sky rocketed since yesterday."

Kurt grumbled,"He wasn't cozying up to me. He was just playing with me. Just one of his games."

"You want to tell me what exactly happened there?" Kurt did. He already had too many secrets, and he wanted to share at least one thing with his best friend. So he did. He told her exactly what had happened. Maybe she could help him make sense of it. 

Mercedes' eyes widened as he recounted the details. "Had it really become that bad?" Her voice had gone really soft, and shit, Kurt hadn't wanted to make her feel guilty.

"It had. It  _is._ But please don't worry. I'll survive."

"Kurt, we have to tell someone about this. You can't keep living like this!"

"Don't you think I've tried! Nobody cares. They are sympathetic and all, but well you are gay so you will be bullied. Nothing we can do about it. Just learn to live with it." Kurt knew that he was being unfair to Mercedes, but he was just so  _tired._

Mercedes didn't say anything. Kurt exhaled, feeling guilty. "Look I'm sorry. But it is what it is, and like I said, I'll live. I don't have any other choice."

Kurt couldn't handle seeing Mercedes look at him with such pity, so he looked away and started walking again, Mercedes reluctantly following. He knew she wanted to argue, to convince him that there _were_ other options, but Kurt really didn't want to hear that right now. They said goodbye as they reached their cars. Kurt took a deep breath and entered Blaine's address in his GPS. Here we go.

* * *

Kurt pulled up into a driveway of a  _mansion._ The Andersons must be really rich to have a house this big. Kurt should have already figured that out considering that Blaine used to go to Dalton, which he knew wasn't exactly a cheap school. No wonder Blaine said that he always got what he wanted. He was a fucking spoilt brat. This definitely explained his behavior. He never learned how to take no for an answer. Now, more than ever, Kurt dreaded going up there and pressing the door bell. If it being  _Blaine's_ house was not enough, it was huge and intimidating. Kurt would have been hesitant going up there even if he did not know who lived there. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't get any wrong ideas about why he was there.

Kurt parked his car, walked up to the door, and pressed the buzzer, biting his lips nervously. He had Blaine's work for the day in his hands. A few minutes passed, and just as he was about to press it again, the door opened, and the head of a middle aged lady stuck out from behind it. Kurt almost sighed in relief. He could just give all the work to the lady. He wouldn't even have to face Blaine.

"Hi, uh, Mrs. Anderson?"

She nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel? Blaine and I share a couple of class together. Since he was... absent today, our French teacher told me to bring his school work for him."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you so much, Kurt! I don't know what I am going to do of that kid. He's always getting into trouble. Oh, where are my manners, please come in. I'm Pam, by the way." Now that Mrs. Anderson- Pam- realized that her son and Kurt knew each other, she had swung the door completely open and was looking brightly at him.

"Actually, I am in a hurry right now. I just came to hand this over to Blaine. Could you give it to him for me?" Kurt said politely and gave her his sweetest smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer. But feel free to come back anytime you want. I'm sure Blaine would be absolutely delighted to have some company right now. He's grounded so he can't leave the house and he's been bored out of his mind." Pam didn't even blink when she said that Blaine had been grounded (huh so maybe everything was  _not_ handed to him on a silver platter), like it had happened before, and would probably happen again, and she had just given up any hope or pretense. Kurt thanked her and left, leaving everything with Pam Anderson.

Well, that was very anti-climatic.

Mrs. Anderson looked just like Blaine, or rather, Blaine looked just like his mother, except that she looked much neater and more presentable than her son. Despite the similarities between the two's appearances, their personality seemed so different that it was hard to imagine they were related. Blaine was all cocky and over-confident, while Pam seemed so down-to-the-earth and cheery. Blaine must take after his father, Kurt thought.

* * *

Mr. Schue was back and Ms. Holiday had left. After the Mercedes and tots fiasco, they all had agreed that she was better just as a substitute than a full-time teacher. Kurt wasn't too upset though, because sure, Mr. Schue didn't listen to their ideas most of the times and was too uptight, he was better for the long term.

Without Blaine around for a few days, and Karofsky distracted with other stuff, things were finally felt like they were getting back to normal. Despite that, Kurt found himself thinking about Blaine more and more. He didn't  _miss_ him. Of course not. He was just curious about him, that was all. Now that he had gotten a glimpse at what kind of life he lived, he wanted to know more. Most of the time Kurt just tuned everyone around him at school, but whenever he heard "Blaine Anderson", his ears would perk up. Apparently, he wasn't the only person curious about Blaine, because it seemed like all anyone could do was talk about him. By the end of the day, Kurt knew more gossip about people at this school than he cared.

The day was thankfully uneventful, and as Mercedes and he were on their way home after Glee, Mrs. Rosario caught him.

"Oh, Kurt, there you are. Here you go." Kurt eyed the bundle of work that she had just handed him with confusion.

"What is this?"

She frowned. "Blaine's work for today of course. Principal Sylvester has ordered all his teachers to give him extra homework as a punishment. Can't say I'm too sorry. Thanks once again for giving this to him until he comes back."

He looked Mercedes in panic as Mrs. Rosario rushed away. "I'm going to have to go there every day?!"

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I could come with you if you want." Mercedes had become more understanding about the Blaine situation after Kurt had told her everything, and she was respecting his decision.

The offer was tempting, but he still had an assignment to do with Blaine which was due next week. It would probably be better if they got to it sooner rather than later. He didn't want a bad grade just because his partner was a dick.

"Thanks Cedes, but I have an assignment to do with him so we'll probably finish that today."

"If you are sure. But call me if you need anything." Kurt smiled. He was so grateful he had a friend like Mercedes and wasn't completely alone.

* * *

 

It was Blaine Anderson who opened the door this time. He grinned when he saw it was Kurt. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, wearing his patent smirk on his face. Blaine had a black eye from when Karofsky had managed to throw a punch at him, but otherwise, he looked the same as before. He also didn't have his usual leather jacket on, and Kurt could see his abs from under his thin t-shirt. His arms also seemed very well toned. Kurt looked away quickly.

"Well hello there. Come to see me?" His eyes were twinkling, knowing exactly where he was looking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I wouldn't even be here if I had a choice."

"My mother told me that you came by yesterday too. You should have stayed. I could have shown you my bedroom, if you know what I mean." He winked and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes again. His eye balls were going to roll off his head if this went on any longer.

"No thank you." He dumped all the sheets in Blaine's hands, and then hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Even though it was the last thing he wanted the do right now, he still had to do the French assignment.

"I thought you didn't want to be here. Or were you hoping I'd convince you to stay?"

Kurt scowled. "Spare me. We got another French assignment yesterday, and it is due the next Tuesday."

Blaine's grin grew and he stood up straighter, making way for Kurt. "Well come on in then."

Kurt tried not to show how nervous he really was followed Blaine inside. Blaine led him upstairs to where Kurt assumed was his room. He reached a door and held it open, and motioned for Kurt to go inside. Kurt looked at Blaine and hesitated. Blaine hadn't spoken a single word while they were walking, and he looked a bit serious. There must have been something in Blaine's eyes because Kurt stepped inside.

Blaine's room wasn't what he had expected. For one, it was really tidy. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be and not a thing was out of place. There was a guitar propped up against the wall, and  _I didn't think he might be serious about music._ There were books open on the study table. Was he studying? That was quite unexpected too. The room itself was very stylish and color-coordinated. Kurt had no doubt that it had been designed by some interior designer. There were two more doors, one which Kurt could see led to a balcony, and the other which was slightly open so he could see inside, was to a bathroom. Damn, he was lucky to have his own bathroom.

"Is he still troubling you?" Kurt was caught off guard by the sudden seriousness of Blaine's tone.

"Is who still troubling me?" Kurt asked without turning back, even if he knew exactly who Blaine was talking about.

"Karofsky," Blaine said with gritted teeth, finally closing the door and walking in front of Kurt.

"You should not have done that, you know," Kurt said softly, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "I don't like bullies. Don't change the subject."

Kurt looked straight at Blaine and saw with a start that he was standing really close to Kurt. Even after all the inappropriate flirting and touching at school, Kurt still wasn't used to having someone so close to his personal space, and he took a hesitant step back.

"Kurt," Blaine said, in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Y-yes," Kurt answered, looking away again. He didn't say that he had threatened to kill him, and that he scared Kurt so much that he couldn't even be in the same room as him. That he had caught him staring at his lips or his ass a few times and just the thought of what he might do if they were alone again terrified him. Blaine cursed under his breath. He sounded angry, and that irritated Kurt. What right did  _he_ have to be angry on Kurt's behalf? He was not a fucking damsel in distress. He didn't need his help. Hell, he didn't understand why Blaine would _want_ to help him. "Look I can handle it. You didn't need to- you  _don't_ need to do anything." He said sharply.

"Yeah? Like you have been handling it so far? What exactly have you done huh, Hummel? Just take it like a little bitch? Is that the kind of guy you are? Does it turn you on-"  _Smack._ Kurt slapped him hard across the face, and the shocked look on Blaine's face gave him immense pleasure, but not enough to let it go. Just this one time he didn't want to let it go.

"Don't you  _dare._ You don't know anything about me," Kurt's voice was shaking with anger. After all the crap with the bullies at school, he had to come here and listen to _this_ bullshit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before the anger completely took over. "Just- just stay away from me and mind your own business." Then Kurt remembered the assignment and almost groaned. "I'll just finish the assignment on my own." He made to step away from Blaine and out the door, but Blaine grabbed his arm. He didn't look angry like Kurt would have expected, just a little dazed. He hadn't hit him that hard, had he? But even if he had, Blaine deserved it.

"No. Just- we'll do the damn assignment."

But Kurt snatched his arm from his grip and shook his head. He was calmer than a few moments ago, but with everything that Blaine had already done to piss him off going inside his head, he didn't want to look at Blaine a second longer. "I'm not in the mood today." He mentally calculated the number of days they had before the submission. "We still have 5 more days, and since I'm your delivery boy until your suspension is over, we can just do it tomorrow." The bitterness in Kurt's voice was not lost on Blaine, and he just nodded, further surprising Kurt. He hadn't expected Blaine to give in so quickly.

Kurt nodded back at him and left the room. Blaine didn't follow him. He met Pam Anderson downstairs, but before she could say anything, he said, "Hi Mrs. Anderson. Nice to meet you again. Sorry, I'm in a hurry today as well. Goodbye." And with that, he was out of the door and driving away from the house as fast as could.

Once behind the safety of the walls of his room, Kurt finally let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was probably the happiest day of Kurt's life! Burt proposed to Carole! His father was getting married! Kurt knew that a normal teenage boy would probably not be this happy that his father was moving on, even though his wife had been dead for 8 years, but Kurt had seen how unhappy Burt was. And even though he loved his mother with all his heart, he just wanted his father to be happy. Carole was good for him. Plus, he would finally get the chance to use his hoard of wedding magazines he kept under his bed. Finn wasn't as excited as him but Kurt was sure he would come around.

The day hit a bump when Kurt was getting his cake topper from his locker and Karofsky came in his face. It was probably the excitement of the day, or Blaine's words from yesterday, that made Kurt speak up,"I don't want you touching me."

Karofsky didn't say anything. He just glared at Kurt and simply put a finger on his chest, lowering it before snatching the cake topper from him and saying,"Can I have this? Thanks." Kurt didn't say anything as Karofsky glowered at him, turned slowly, and walked away. Kurt just stood there, shaking, until Mr. Schue came and they went to Principal Sylvester's office. She couldn't do anything. Of course not.

His Glee Club friends must have finally had enough because the guys confronted Karofsky and got into this huge fight. Although Kurt was really grateful to every one of them, it wasn't their problem, and he told them as much. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble because of him. In spite of this, and the Blaine thing before, Kurt didn't think for a moment that Karofsky would back down. In fact, he thought that it would only make the situation worse.

Before Kurt could find out if he was right or not, his father caught Karofsky making fun of him, and Kurt had to tell him everything (except about the kiss. He wasn't going to out the guy no matter what), and then the situation accelerated. Karofsky's father was called, and then Kurt confessed that he had threatened to kill him. Principal Sylvester expelled him on the spot. While Kurt hated having caused Burt this much stress after he had just had a heart attack a few months ago, Kurt couldn't help but be relieved. With Karofsky gone, he felt like he could breathe again. Kurt didn't even realize how tense and on edge he had been until he _wasn't_ anymore. 

By the end of the day, so much had happened that Kurt had completely forgotten about Blaine. That's when Mrs. Rosario came up to him and unloaded an entire bunch of sheets in Kurt's arms. God, how much homework were they giving the guy? Kurt groaned at the idea of facing him again. But it had to be done. So Kurt swallowed his pride and made his way over to Blaine's house.

It was Mrs. Anderson who greeted Kurt at the door. Her eyes immediately brightened at seeing him (making Kurt wonder if Blaine had any friends or anyone who visited him at all). After a few polite words, Kurt made his way upstairs towards Blaine's room and braced himself before knocking.

Blaine looked exactly the same as yesterday, except for the fact that he had he had different clothes on. His expression gave no indication of what had happened yesterday, instead, his smirk was back on.

"I didn't think you'd come," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"I told you I would. And I had to give this to you."

"Yeah..." Blaine eyed all the work disdainfully. "Just put it on the desk with the other stuff." Kurt did as he was told. Without any further delay, Kurt brought out a memory stick in which he had downloaded a short French documentary about the French Revolution. He had already watched it and had made a few notes. He wanted to spend as little time alone with Blaine as possible.

While looking for his notes in his bag, Kurt decided to fill Blaine in. "So, we are supposed to subtitle a short French documentary. I've already downloaded one and made some notes, so I think we'll only need to watch it a couple more times before we-" Kurt yelped when he felt a body press up against him from behind.

"What are you doing!?" Kurt hated how high-pitched his voice had gotten. Kurt tried to move away from him but Blaine put his hands on either of the sides of the desk, effectively trapping Kurt. He tried to turn around, but with Blaine pressed up so close, Kurt couldn't even move. Kurt felt something hard press against his ass, and  _holy fucking shit this is bad, this is so bad... wait why is it so hot?_  

Blaine brought his mouth up to Kurt's ears and he was reminded of the day when they had first met. The breath from his nose sent a shiver running through Kurt's body.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to have you in this exact position, and you might have already figured this out, but I'm not a very patient guy." Blaine's voice had gone very low, and Kurt shuddered in spite of the heat radiating from Blaine's body. Fuck, this really should not be this hot. And wait, was he getting hard? This had never happened with Kurt before, not in presence of someone else, and not alone. He had never even masturbated for god's sake. He had tried once, but it had just felt gross and disgusting. But now Kurt was seriously turned on. This was a completely new experience for Kurt, and  _fuck_ he wanted more.

Blaine started nibbling at Kurt's ear lobe, and he almost moaned. He made his way down, kissing behind his ear, and then down the side of his neck. He stopped at his pulse point and started sucking, hard. Kurt gasped at the sensation, his entire body quivering. He let go of his bag, which he only then realized was holding, and grabbed at the desk for support. He was breathing really hard, his heartbeat racing at 100 miles an hour. Blaine nipped where his skin had gone really sensitive, and then soothed the spot with his tongue, making Kurt moan softly. Kurt knew that Blaine wanted more, and while he was not ready to lose his virginity just yet, and especially not in a hookup, Kurt just wanted  _more._ Kurt knew this was a bad idea, but he was already exhausted after the rollercoaster for a day he'd had and he didn't want to think.

Blaine jerked his hips forwards, pressing his hard on deeper into Kurt's ass, and that's all the awakening that Kurt needed. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?). He shook his face away from Blaine's mouth, and with a forceful shove, pushed him away from him. It felt good, yes, but Kurt wasn't doing this with Blaine. Not in a meaningless hookup. He had a little more self-respect than that. He turned around before Blaine could closer again and crossed his arms, in case Blaine didn't get the message that he was unwelcome, and also so he couldn't see that Kurt's hands were shaking. Kurt was still in a daze but he tried to give him his best glare. Even to Kurt, it felt pretty weak.

Blaine looked a little dazed himself. He was breathing through his mouth and his eyes were dark and lustful. His hard on was obvious through his tight jeans, and Kurt felt satisfaction in knowing that he wasn't as unaffected by this as he had let on.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Kurt snapped, his voice still sounding high-pitched. He was still breathing hard.

At Kurt's words, Blaine seemed to snap out of it, and his lips curled into a sneer. He took a step forwards, and even though he was shorter than Kurt, he seemed to be looking down on him. "You seemed to be enjoying it, babe. You know, I could take care of that for you-" Blaine glanced at the semi-hard on that Kurt was sporting, and Kurt turned red, "-and you can return the favor." Blaine started moving closer again, but this time Kurt shoved him, making him stumble back.

"No! Just- don't touch me. I-I'm not interested in playing any more of your games, Blaine."

"You seemed pretty interested to me. You know, this playing hard to get is getting really old very quickly. I already know you want me." Blaine was taunting him. That didn't mean Kurt couldn't get angry.

"You know what, fuck this. Fuck you and fuck the damn assignment. I'm out of here." Kurt grabbed his still open bag.

"I'd rather fuck  _you._ But okay, I'm a very open minded person."

When Kurt didn't snap back and just stomped towards the door, Blaine said, "I sense a pattern here. You running away at the slightest of an inconvenience." 

Kurt turned around and glared at him. "So what, I should just stay and work with you like nothing had happened? While you'll probably still not back off?"

"Do what you want but we are going to have to do this stupid assignment together because I don't trust you to do it on your own. And contrary to what everyone might think, I _do_ care about my grades, so we  _are_ doing it."

"And I don't trust you to keep it in your pants when we are alone in your room."

"News flash, I am grounded so I can't exactly leave the premises. We either do it here or not at all."

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever met!"

"Yeah well right back at ya." 

They were both shouting in each other's face by now, both fuming. There was a knock at the door, causing them to shift their glare from each other to the door, which was being slowly opened. 

"You boys okay? I heard loud voices." She smiled hesitantly, her eyes unsure.

All the anger left Kurt's body and he nodded, putting on a weak smile. "We're fine Mrs. Anderson. Just a minor argument about the assignment we've reached an agreement." Blaine nodded and smiled too.

Mrs. Anderson eyed both the boys, who were obviously not doing an assignment and Kurt's hand that was clutching his bag tightly. She didn't say anything about it though. She looked at Kurt, and her eyes widened before she gave a small cough and looked away in panic.

"Well if you need anything, just give me a call." She gave them another smile, and left quickly, leaving the door open behind her. Kurt sighed.

"Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible, okay? Then we can both forget this day ever happened."

Blaine didn't say anything, but then something on Kurt's face seemed to catch his eye and he smirked. "Me? Sure. I'll forget everything, but I think it might be a little harder for you, seeing as you have a constant reminder." He looked pointedly at Kurt's neck and winked.

"What-" Blaine's smirk turned into a full on grin as realization hit Kurt and ran towards the body-sized mirror in Blaine's room, panicking. _Holy fuck_. Blaine was right, there was a nice reminder in the form of a big hickey right there where Blaine had been sucking on his neck. And  _shit_ Mrs. Anderson! Kurt groaned.  _Oh my god_ Kurt had never been this embarrassed in his life (except for that one time... never mind that was different). Blaine threw his head back and laughed (Kurt couldn't help but think that he looked really beautiful when he laughed so heartedly, and  _snap out of it Hummel. What are you thinking? Beautiful? Blaine Anderson?)._ Kurt scowled at him. This was all his fault. Well, that wasn't true. Kurt could have stopped him earlier but he hadn't.

"Will you shut up!" He snapped.

"Your face was priceless," Blaine said still snickering. Kurt just huffed in annoyance and sat down in one of the chairs by the desk.

Blaine came to sit beside him and nudged him. "Lighten up a little, darling. At least this way people will know you are getting some."

Kurt scoffed. Like he was going to show this to anyone. He had immaculate makeup techniques, and if they didn't work, he had a drawer full of scarves waiting to be used.

"Just- the assignment, okay?"

Blaine leaned forward, and Kurt instinctively leaned back, distrusting of him. "Did I tell you that you are really hot when you swear?"

Kurt groaned. This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was back at school again, and it seemed that he couldn't escape whispers about him. Friday, afterward when they had finally started on their assignment, it hadn't been that bad. Blaine was actually pretty good. Once they had started, he had given his all, and they were able to finish quicker than Kurt had anticipated. As Kurt was putting his things away, Blaine had tried to grab him again, but Kurt was already cautious, so he escaped before Blaine could even touch him. Blaine had thrown a wink at his scowl before Kurt had left.

That morning in English period, Blaine whispered in his ear,"By the way, you taste absolutely delicious." Kurt ignored him, but he was sure Blaine knew exactly how red he had gotten at that comment.

Later that day, just before Kurt was headed towards the cafeteria, Blaine cornered him. "Nice scarf." He smirked. Kurt was about to retort back with some snappy comment when Blaine pulled the scarf away from his neck.

"What are you doing!" Kurt hissed, turning red as his hickey was exposed. He snatched his scarf back, glaring. Blaine's eyes were on the hickey, which showed no sign of fading so far, his gaze turning dark. Kurt quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck again, cursing under his breath. Blaine snickered. "You are so fucking cute," and then he sauntered away.  _Asshole._

Kurt had had a very long weekend, to say the least. Burt and Carole had decided they wanted to get married that _Saturday._ As their wedding planner, Kurt wasn't very happy at that news. He had so much to do. This wedding had to be  _perfect,_ and with so little time to plan it, Kurt was all over the place. The decorations, the flowers, the wedding dress for Carole, plus the dresses for the bridesmaids, a suit for his dad, the dance training that he was giving Burt and Finn, the Glee Club, the speeches, everything! There just wasn't enough time, but if anyone could do it, it was Kurt Hummel. At least they had decided on a Church wedding so Kurt didn't have to look for the perfect place as well. But Kurt was absolutely exhausted. It didn't help the matter that he had to wear a scarf every day because he just didn't have the time to do the detailed makeup. Thankfully it was nearing winter so no one suspected anything.

Kurt found Blaine waiting for him after the glee practice, with a look on his face that Kurt couldn't decipher.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt sighed, rubbing a hand through his eyes. He was so tired. 

Blaine frowned at him before asking,"Is it true you got Karofsky expelled?"

Kurt stopped and looked at him. He had not expected that question. But it figured that he would find out about that sooner or later. "Yeah," Kurt said nonchalantly, but he couldn't help the smile that burst through his face, despite his exhaustion. Karofsky was gone and he was fucking happy, okay!

Blaine whistled. "Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do anything about it."

Kurt's smile vanished and he scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "How did you convince Sylvester? I didn't think she'd do anything."

Kurt turned around and started walking towards the parking lot, Blaine right beside him. "She didn't, but then my dad stepped in." Kurt had been extra worried about his dad's health after that day, and hadn't even let him near anything greasy. He didn't even let anyone else eat anything even remotely harmful to Burt's health, and even though Carole seemed to be coping, he could see that it was driving Finn crazy. Finn  _lived_ on food that caused heart attacks.

"And?"

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean 'and'?"

"I know the Principal wouldn't just expel someone just because a parent got involved. There's more."

Kurt stopped again and gave Blaine a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

Blaine raised a dismissive hand again but he was interrupted. "Hey Kurt." It was Finn. He and some other guys were staying back after glee, doing who knows what. Kurt didn't have any time to care about the details. "Is this guy troubling you? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Blaine raised his eyebrows while Kurt just rolled his eyes. Finn had been over protective of Kurt lately. The poor guy still felt guilty for not stepping in with the Karofsky situation while he could, in spite of Kurt repeatedly telling him that he didn't blame him, nor did he expect anything from him.

"I'm fine Finn. But thanks."

Once Finn knew that Kurt wasn't in any immediate danger, he broke into a grin. "So hey, I just wanted to let you know that we might be getting a bit off course with the wedding. And I'm writing my own script."

"No way. I told you I would be writing it. And why do you want to go off course? Everything I have prepared is perfect. You can't screw this up, Finn."

Finn sighed. "It- It's a surprise okay? Just trust me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. This can't be anything good. Kurt knew Finn had a big heart, and yes he trusted him, but he wasn't exactly the smartest pea in the pod. "A surprise?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, it's more of an apology."

"Finn, for the last, you don't need to apologize," Kurt said, exasperated.

"You'll love it, I promise!" Kurt couldn't help but give him a fond look as he waved him goodbye and rushed off to the choir room. Kurt couldn't believe how much Finn had grown up in just a few months. Wasn't it just last month that Finn wouldn't be caught talking to Kurt? And now here they were, brothers, and closer than ever. 

"Seriously Hummel? Crushing on a straight guy?" Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by Blaine. His eyebrows were raised and he had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Why, are you jealous?" Kurt teased. Kurt thought that everyone knew that Finn and he were going to be step-brothers since Finn was one of the most popular guys in the school. He was sure he had heard gossip about it before. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine didn't know. But come to think of it... he had been suspended for almost the entire week, and he didn't seem like a very social person- hell he hadn't seen him talking to anyone other than Kurt- so he must be out of the loop. And yeah, Kurt had a massive crush on Finn last year, but he was over it now. Any feelings that Kurt might have towards Finn were completely platonic.

"Yeah right," Blaine scoffed, but he sounded a bit weird. Before Kurt could analyze it though, Blaine was already saying goodbye and was gone.

* * *

The wedding was absolutely wonderful. Everything was so amazing! Finn was amazing. Kurt still couldn't believe that he sang a song to him- well to him, Carole, and Rachel- and  _danced_ with him in front of  _everyone._ And yeah, he didn't cover as much area in his speech as he might have if he had gone with the one Kurt had written for him, but the one he gave was so amazing and heartfelt that Kurt forgave him.

The next Monday morning, Finn greeted him with a "hey little bro" and a pat on his shoulder.

"I'm older than you, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

"Yes, but you'll still be my little brother." Finn pulled him into a half-hug, making Kurt laugh in surprise. What was up with him today? He was never this affectionate.

Just as he pulled away, Blaine came out of nowhere and shoved Finn, walking away, then turning around and sneering at him, "Watch it Gigantor."

"What is your problem!?" Kurt called after him but he was already gone. Kurt helped Finn straighten up and glared at the corner where Blaine had just disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'm built like a bulldozer, Kurt. I think I'm fine." Finn chuckled. "I just don't know what his deal is." 

The day just went downhill from then because Kurt was called to the Principal's office only to find Burt and Carole already there, sitting with a very indifferent looking Sue Sylvester. Apparently, the Karofskys took Sue's advice and appealed to the school Board. Dave was back. Kurt felt like all wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

Burt and Carole offered to put him in Dalton, but it was the money they had saved for their _honeymoon_. Kurt couldn't take that away from them. Karofsky's father had promised that he wouldn't get into any more trouble and would behave himself. While Kurt had little expectations of that being the case, he had Finn and the rest of the Glee club, and dare he hoped, even Blaine, to help him fight against Karofsky. Plus, Dalton seemed amazing and really tempting, but it wasn't worth losing all his friends over. Also, he wanted to be on the winning team this year in Sectionals, and he knew the New Directions were that. He was so tired of being so afraid all the time. He wanted to fight back and not run away anymore.

* * *

The next day Kurt was surprised to see fresh injuries on Karofsky's face. Karofsky didn't even look at him when they passed each other in the hallway. Finn, who had been acting as his bodyguard ever since he heard Karofsky was back, seemed to be as surprised by this as Kurt. They shared a bewildered look. This should be a good thing, but life couldn't really be that easy, could it? 

That wasn't the only surprise Kurt got that day. Blaine was acting really grumpy that day and hadn't tried hitting on Kurt even once. In French, when their assignment was due, he had answered in grunts and monosyllables at any of Mrs. Rosario's question, and then had completely ignored Kurt for the rest of the period. When he wasn't looking though, Kurt could feel eyes on him. Something was up with him. 

Later that day, he saw Blaine glaring at Karofsky, and Karofsky looking away quickly with something akin to fear on his face. Ok, that was new. Shouldn't Karofsky be angry at Blaine instead of scared? He was twice the size of Blaine. Slowly the pieces started fitting in Kurt's head and he almost groaned out loud. Blaine got himself involved again.

Kurt was running a bit late for Glee Club practice. Most of the students had already gone home or wherever they went when school was over for the day. That's when he saw Blaine standing by his locker. Kurt immediately took the opportunity to confront.

"What did you do?" Kurt hissed at him once he was within hearing distance.

"Why hello Kurt. Nice to see you too." Blaine said with mock cheer and wearily closed his locker door, leaning against it, looking at Kurt with disinterest.

"Cut the crap, Blaine. You beat Karofsky up again, didn't you?" Kurt accused.

"Why do you just assume it was me? Maybe it was your boy, Hudson. Or wouldn't he ever do something like that for you?" Blaine winked at him, but he sounded a little... bitter?

"Yes Finn is my brother and all, but he wouldn't ruin his reputation like that and-"

"Wait a second. What do you mean Finn is your brother?" Blaine looked completely taken aback.

Kurt snapped his fingers, annoyed that Blaine wasn't keeping up. "His mother married my father. Brother. Anyways, you've already done it once-" Kurt stopped speaking when Blaine burst out laughing.

"You are brothers." Why did he almost sound relieved? Whatever. Kurt really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Blaine kept laughing as Kurt glowered at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you today." Kurt was getting seriously irritated by Blaine's behavior.

"Sorry sorry." Blaine finally stopped, but he was still beaming at Kurt. "So, want to come over to my place later? I can tell you anything you want to know there." Blaine winked, aaand he was back again. Kurt would have been angry if he wasn't kinda relieved. Not that he wanted Blaine to flirt with him. No. But just the fact that he was doing that meant that at least he was back to normal. And normal might be really weird and frustrating right now, but that was what Kurt Hummel needed.

He just shook his head exasperatedly, feeling lighter than a minute ago. He took a deep breath and tried to be patient.  _Time to swallow your pride, Kurt Hummel._

 _"_ Blaine..." Blaine noted the change in his tone and immediately sobered up. "Thank you."

Blaine blinked. "What?"

Kurt blushed. "I might not agree with your methods, but I can't argue with the results. I don't know what exactly you did to make him stop- because I know he wouldn't have just stopped because you beat him up- and to be honest, I don't want to know, but... thank you."

Blaine stared at Kurt like he was almost shocked. Kurt got even redder. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, anyway..." Kurt started walking away, but then Blaine grabbed his wrist. Kurt stopped and their eyes locked. Kurt couldn't look away as he stared into the depths of Blaine's eyes. Kurt had never noticed before how soft they were, unlike everything else about Blaine. Right now, as Blaine was staring at Kurt, his eyes filled with emotion, he looked almost... vulnerable. Blaine blinked, and the moment was over. He blinked again and all his softness was gone and replaced by his devilish smirk.

"While I do appreciate that little speech, I can think of better ways that you can thank me with." Blaine winked.

Kurt surprised both Blaine and himself by laughing. "Oh my god, do you ever stop?"

Blaine looked surprised, and maybe a little please by Kurt's reaction. He grinned. "Course not."


	7. Chapter 7

Being around Blaine seemed to be getting harder and harder since that day at his place. All Kurt could think about when he saw him was the feeling of his lips on his neck. They had been so soft and gentle, completely different from what Kurt would have expected them to be. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted. One night he had almost gotten hard just thinking about it, and it was seriously so frustrating because Blaine was there every day, flirting shamelessly with him, and Kurt wanted to give in, but he knew he would regret it later, so he couldn't.

Since their "moment", things hadn't really changed for any better. In a way, Blaine was acting the same way that he had for the past month or so, but somehow- Kurt's couldn't exactly place how- he seemed different. Whenever they were in the same room, Blaine wouldn't stop whispering dirty secrets into Kurt's ears, and would be touching him whenever he got the opportunity, yet it still didn't feel the same as it did before. All this annoyed Kurt more than ever because he really wanted to stop thinking about Blaine, but he was making it really hard! And on top of that, the stupid hickey was still there, acting as a constant reminder of Blaine.

It was probably the first time that Kurt was glad there was so much drama going on in Glee club, because it worked as a great distraction. With Sectionals right around the corner and the setlist for the competition still not prepared, everyone was getting really tense and stressed out. Mr. Schue had decided that he wanted new talents to rise and so had given the first solo to Sam and Quinn, and the second one to Santana, with a dance sequence by Mike and Brittany. Kurt personally thought it was great, even though he bitter about not getting a solo himself. It was about time someone other than Rachel and Finn got to be under the spotlight. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't so agreeable. Then there was something else going on between Puck and Lauren Zizes- who had joined the club just a couple of weeks earlier on Puck's insistence- which Kurt hadn't gotten too deep into. Once the set list was decided, they were working so hard every day that Kurt could barely even keep himself awake long enough to eat food after he got home, much less daydream about a certain boy.

So far Kurt had been lucky and hadn't been completely alone with Blaine, so it figured that his luck would run out just 2 days before sectionals when he was on his way home after Glee practice and he ran into Anderson. Everyone else had already gone home, and the only reason Kurt was even there was because he had volunteered to make their costumes for their competition and had needed some material from his locker. It was already way too late, so Kurt wasn't even sure why Blaine was still at school.

Blaine had his hands in the front pockets of his faded jeans and he was humming softly under his breath, when he saw Kurt. He looked a bit surprised to see Kurt, but then he smirked and Kurt knew he was in trouble. He looked around half-heartedly, hoping someone would be around, but no luck. They were completely alone. Blaine walked towards him, looking delighted. Kurt tried to nonchalantly grab the stuff he needed from his locker.

Blaine stopped in front of him and leaned on the locker beside him. Kurt couldn't help but observe the way his eyes crinkled when he grinned. Blaine didn't say anything. He just stood there and looked at Kurt, moving his eyes all over Kurt's body. Kurt felt the blood rushing to his face as Blaine kept giving him bed eyes.  _Where is that damn cloth?_ Finally, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt hoped his voice didn't sound as nervous as he thought it did.

Blaine's smirk just grew wider. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Glee club," he said, not wanting to do the whole "I asked you first" thing.

"Detention." Kurt almost rolled his eyes again.  _Of course._

Ah, there it was. Kurt found the 5-meter long roll of red fabric hidden behind some of the extra clothes he kept in his locker and took it out and put it into his bag. He slammed the locker door shut and turned around to give Blaine a quick goodbye. He had been dancing and singing for the past 4 hours, not to mention he had spent all his free periods to make their costumes, so he was pretty exhausted. He just wanted to go home, eat something, and then get over with making the last of the costumes.

The universe had different plans for him because before he could even fully turn around, he was grabbed by the collar and slammed against his locker, and Blaine's mouth was on his own. All breath was knocked out of Kurt's lungs as Blaine kissed him passionately. Blaine's lips were so soft and insistent. Kurt's head was spinning. His first real kiss (Brittany or Karofsky didn't count). And  _oh god,_ it was amazing. After the initial shock wore off, Kurt started moving his lips and kissed Blaine back with just as much passion. Right now he didn't care about any consequences. He wanted this, and Blaine wanted this, and Kurt did not want to think right now.

Kurt felt his hands move up and grab Blaine's hair and pushed his head so that they were even closer than before. Blaine groaned, and  _oh my god that might be the most delicious sound I've heard in my entire life._ They were so close their chests were touching, but Kurt wanted so much more. Blaine apparently had the same feeling before not a second later he untucked his shirt and put his hands under it. Kurt shivered as Blaine's warm hands contacted his cold chest. Blaine moved his hands down the side of Kurt's body and gripped his hips tightly, pushing him against the locker, making Kurt moan appreciatively. That was going to bruise.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue lick his lips, surprisingly asking for permission, and at that moment, Kurt wouldn't have been able to say no to anything Blaine asked. He opened his mouth, and instantly Blaine's tongue crept in, exploring hungrily. Kurt kissed him back just as heatedly. Blaine pushed and Kurt's head slammed softly against the locker again, but Kurt didn't care. All this felt so good and so hot. Just as Kurt had gotten used to Blaine's tongue in his mouth, Blaine pulled away. Kurt groaned in frustration. Blaine chuckled softly and started sucking at his neck, just like the way he had done at his house. His mouth found the now almost faded hickey and started sucking and nipping on it. Kurt gasped and threw his head back, ignoring the way it throbbed when it hit the metal surface of the locker. _Fuck, this boy was good._

Diana Ross started playing. _Wait, what?_ The sound was coming from his back pocket. Oh, his phone. His was phone was ringing. Kurt's head started clearing a little at the sound of his ringtone. Oh dear goodness, what was he doing! This was Blaine Anderson! This was the guy who beat up people, who got detentions every other day, who was the most typical bad boy ever, and who had made it more or less clear that he wanted nothing more than a hookup with Kurt. This was the guy who was still sucking his neck like there had been no interruption.

Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's (really soft) hair and pushed at his shoulders weakly, and then with a bit more force when he did not budge. Blaine reluctantly pulled away from his neck, but he did not completely move away, keeping Kurt pinned where he was. Blaine's lips were red and swollen and his eyes were blown. His hair looked messier than usual. He looked like he could barely keep himself away from Kurt. Kurt's phone started ringing again (when had it stopped?), pulling him back to reality. He took a deep breath and pushed Blaine again, with more determination now. Blaine didn't look happy about it but he took a step back, his hands slipping away from under his shirt. Kurt shivered again, because of the sudden lack of warmth, and because Blaine's gaze was still heavy on him. Kurt took a deep breath and side stepped Blaine, who didn't move. He took his phone out, already knowing who it was.

_Dad_

"I-I have to go." Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. His voice sounded rough, even to him.

"Kurt..." Blaine's voice was rough and filled with unidentifiable emotion.

Kurt took a hesitant step back, and before he could change his mind, he about-turned and fled.

He answered the phone as it rang for the third time, just as he was sitting down in his car. "Hey, Dad... Sorry, I got held up at Glee. I'm on my way home right now... yes I'm fine... I'm sure dad... Bye."

Kurt sighed and dropped his phone on the passenger seat. He threw his head into his hands and just sat there for a few minutes until the initial panic he felt was gone. It was then that he realized that he was hard. He was  _still_ hard. The effect this boy had on him... Kurt shook his head and took a shaky breath. He put the key in the ignition, started his car and drove. He still had a lot to do. He couldn't get distracted right now. Why did Kurt have a feeling that it was easier said than done?

* * *

The next day Blaine kept trying to get him alone, but Kurt made sure he was always with someone or the other. They did not talk at all. Kurt had been up till 4 am last night, sewing and finishing up their dresses, so he had barely gotten 3 hours of sleep. He had been so exhausted, he hadn't been able to even do his night routine, so he had to wake up early to make up for it in the morning (he didn't think his skin could take the blow if he didn't). That's when he saw the hickey he had been trying so hard to hide for the past week was back. Fucking great. Now he'll have to wear scarves for another week (he was going to do that anyway now that winter was so close, so what the hell).

Kurt had been so tired he had fallen asleep in the cafeteria. Apparently, his friends thought he looked like shit, because they didn't wake him up, and when he did wake up four hours later, the school had ended. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to care about the missed classes.

The next day- the day of sectionals- was a disaster. So many things were going on and everyone was completely out of sync. Kurt wished he could say he was an exception, but Blaine was in his head again and he couldn't focus at all. The Hipsters were great, and the Warblers were amazing. Everyone in the New Directions was tense and on edge, and just when Rachel, Tina, and Artie threatened to not go on stage, Mr. Schue finally decided to step in. He brought everyone to their senses, but it wasn't until Kurt was on the stage, facing an audience of hundreds of people, that he forgot everything else happening in his life, and focused on the present. Being on stage, Kurt felt alive. Even though he was just in the background, he felt like people could actually  _see_ him. It was being on that stage that reminded Kurt of how much he loved it, how bad he wanted it. He couldn't believe he let a stupid thing like a  _boy_ distract him from this even for a second.

They were amazing and Kurt knew it. He knew they were going to win, but it still came as such a surprise when it was announced that The New Directions had won the sectionals!  _They won._ The day began with a rough start, but in the end, they  _won!_  The audience had given them a standing ovation, and was cheering for them, but Kurt could barely hear them over his own shouts of joy.It was only sectionals, and they still had regionals to go through before the nationals, but dammit if Kurt wasn't happy. They had worked so hard for this, and it had finally paid off. It was true that they would still be losers at McKinely, but right then, at that moment, while everyone was cheering for them and Mr. Schue was accepting their first place trophy, they were champions. 

* * *

Kurt was grabbed by the elbow, and before who could even process what was happening, he was pulled into the boy's bathroom. Kurt's defenses were immediately up, expecting the worst. He reflexively struggled out of the grasp and stepped back in alarm.

Kurt could barely register that it was Blaine before he was on him. Kurt's back hit the door as he was kissed hard. Blaine's hands went up inside Kurt's shirt and he held them there with a little force, almost like he was keeping Kurt there. When Kurt realized what was happening, all the alarms went up in his brain and he pushed Blaine away. Blaine made to kiss him again but Kurt put his palms on his chest, not allowing him to come any closer. This was not good. Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing heavily, his thought processes unclear. Blaine was staring at his lips. He pushed against Kurt's hands, going in for the neck this time. 

"Stop! Stop it Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly. This seemed to snap Blaine out his haze. Once his lustful gaze was gone, he looked frustrated... or was that anger?

"You are avoiding me." Blaine accused completely out of blue. A small part of his brain was screaming at Kurt that he was alone with Blaine Anderson and Blaine Anderson was standing really close to him and that he should get out of there, but mostly it was telling him to fuck all consequences and let the guy have his way with him.

"Blain- I- what?" Kurt stammered, looking at him with wide eyes, his brain not functioning completely with all the blood rushing south. Blaine crossed his arms and scowled at him, not saying anything. "I-I'm not avoiding you." He finally spluttered out, not meeting Blaine's gaze. It was true. He hadn't been avoiding Blaine. It was just a coincidence that the days after 'the kiss' he missed AP French (day one: because he fell asleep, and day two: because of sectionals). And he had  _not_ been coming late to English or leaving it as soon as he could just so he wouldn't have to talk to Blaine. Nor had he been turning around in the other direction whenever he saw Blaine. He had  _not._ Not that Blaine had any right to ask about it just because they had shared  _one_ kiss (well this made it two, he guessed). It was not like they were dating or something. Because Blaine didn't  _want_ to date. Right.

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "You know Kurt, I am tired of this shit. You want me to kiss you, but then you want me to stop. You make out with me, and then you start avoiding me. What the fuck is your deal anyway?"

Kurt felt blood rise to his head and his face became red, but with anger instead of anything else this time, all his insecurities about being alone with Blaine forgotten. "My fucking deal is that you can't take no for an answer. I've told you a million times that I am not interested in 'hooking up', but you just don't understand, do you!"

Blaine scoffed. "Is that why you kissed me? Because you are 'not interested'?"

" _You_ kissed  _me."_ Kurt was taken back to a few weeks ago when Karofsky had confronted him and accused him of the same thing. In a way, hadn't Blaine done exactly the same thing Karofsky had? It's a different thing that Kurt had  _wanted_ him to, but it couldn't exactly be defined as "consensual". Blaine had caught him off-guard. One part of Kurt wanted to scream at Blaine, to punch him, kick him, but the other part wanted to crawl into a corner and cry his lungs out, and one small part wanted to fuck everything and just kiss Blaine.

"You weren't exactly stopping me." Blaine sneered.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. He glared at Blaine. "Well I'm telling you to stop now. All you want is a one-night stand anyway. I can't possibly be the only other gay guy in this entire god forsaken town. I'm sure you'll find someone to satisfy your _needs_."

It was Blaine's turn to glare at Kurt. "You once told me that I didn't know a thing about you. Well, you don't know anything about me either, so don't presume to." And with that, he shoved past Kurt and slammed the door behind him.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine wasn't talking with Kurt anymore. In English he just acted like Kurt didn't exist, and in French (thankfully they didn't have it every day), he kept their interactions to the minimum, and even then he wouldn't look at Kurt. It was really weird. He had gotten so used to Blaine constantly flirting with him that he felt like something was missing. He had been serious about wanting Blaine to back off so he should have been relieved, but the part that was strongly attracted to him wanted him back. And knowing that there was a guy out there who wanted him had given his ego a serious boost. He kinda missed all the attention.

Kurt found himself staring at Blaine- or thinking about him when he wasn't- more often than not. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten that Kurt even existed. For some reason, Kurt felt guilty. Well yeah, he had asked Blaine to stop, but he hadn't really expected him to. Why would he? He hadn't before. But it wasn't Kurt's fault that Blaine didn't want relationships, so what he had said wasn't unreasonable. He shouldn't be feeling guilty. But the more Kurt over-thought things, the more he felt like somehow he owed Blaine an apology, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. But of course, he didn't say anything to Blaine.

Christmas was approaching fast and Mr. Schuester had this  _amazing_ idea (can you hear the sarcasm dripping in Kurt's tone) that the Glee Club should go caroling classroom to classroom to raise some money for the homeless children and youth program. While Kurt loved the thought of helping the homeless, Christmas caroling in McKinley High would be a suicide. Everyone was against the idea, but Mr. Schue was having none of it. When they went, a teacher fucking threw a  _shoe_ at them. Well, more like, at _Kurt,_ because it hit him right there on his forehead.  _Bitch._

It was the last day before school was out for Christmas, so everyone was really excited and not in the mood to study. The teachers were in a very festive mood as well, so most of them gave a free class. Kurt was no exception and was looking forward to going home as bad as the next guy. He was happy that he had some more time to plan everything. It was Burt and Carol's first Christmas as a married couple, and Kurt wanted it to be perfect, so he was going all out. When he entered the French class that day, he expected Blaine to act much the same way he had been for the past few days, which is to say, ignore Kurt, so he was surprised when Blaine made eye contact with him. The spark that he usually had in his eyes was missing and there was no smile on his face, and he looked pretty exhausted. Kurt didn't know how to react, so he just took his place beside him and didn't say anything. Mrs. Rosario, like Kurt had expected, had given them a free class as well. He had already checked and rechecked the list of things that he would need for Christmas, as well as making sure that he had bought gifts for everyone, and basically done everything that he needed to. So now he didn't have anything to do, which he was really regretting because Blaine was sitting there doing nothing as well, and it was getting pretty awkward. Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him and he found Blaine looking at him, but he looked away quickly when he was caught. It was hard to tell but Kurt was pretty sure there was a hint of blush on his face. Interesting. 

Blaine took out his phone and started playing a game on it, which left Kurt alone doing nothing. Blaine looked different today. Not physically, no. His jacket was chained up and Kurt was sure there were at least a few layers of clothing under it considering how cold it was out there, and he had a woolen scarf on, which was in such contrast with the rest of his appearance that it was actually very cute. But other than that he seemed the same old Blaine physically. But something was definitely off about him today. He seemed to get a text from someone because he immediately stiffened reading it. He stared at the text for a few more moments, his expressions turning angry, and he turned his phone off and put it away. Kurt quickly looked away, realizing that he had been staring at Blaine for the past 10 minutes. Blaine was looking at him again but this time Kurt didn't return his gaze, as much as he wanted to. They sat there for the rest of the period, stiff and awkward, not talking to each other, but completely oblivious to everything else happening around them.

* * *

 

There was some commotion going on in the corridor. Usually, Kurt would have just ignored it and carried on with his own work, but then he heard Blaine's voice and he got curious. He followed the noise and got there just as four hockey players threw slushies in Blaine's face. Kurt cringed as they walked away chortling, leaving Blaine fruitlessly wiping at his eyes. Kurt knew from way too much experience that it stung like a bitch. He also knew that you were basically blind for a while, so it was really hard to do anything without help. He couldn't just stand there and watch when he knew exactly how Blaine must be feeling right now. Plus, well, he missed him. It was going to be Christmas soon, and he won't be seeing him again for the next couple of weeks, and what the hell he didn't want to end the year on bad terms with him. He wanted to at least try to fix some things between them.

Blaine was crouching down, tearing away at his eyes in pain, so Kurt grabbed his arm and helped him up. Blaine immediately pushed his hand away and swung blindly in Kurt's direction, missing widely. 

"Hey, hey, it's just me." Blaine squinted in confusion.

"Kurt?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get that ice off of you." He took hold of Blaine's arm again, and this time Blaine didn't fight it. Kurt led him to the nearest bathroom, ordering the only kid in the stall to get out. He locked the room after him without thinking. He had been in this situation too many times, helping someone or the other from glee when they had been slushied, and he knew they wouldn't want anyone around, so this came instinctively to Kurt. 

He filled the sink with water and showed Blaine to it, letting him wash everything away. His t-shirt and jacket were completely soaked.

"I have an extra t-shirt in my locker. I can go get it for you." He suggested just as Blaine was finishing up. It's only then that he realized how awkward this was. This was the second time they had managed to find themselves all alone in a bathroom in less than a week, and the first time hadn't ended well, and he didn't think they were on speaking terms, which might actually be his fault. He shifted awkwardly.

Blaine drained the sink and refilled it with clean water. He looked at Kurt through the mirror with a consciously blank face. His eyes were red and Kurt could still see some chunks of green ice in his hair, which was lying flat on his hard due to the water. He looked tired and vulnerable.

Blaine nodded. 

Kurt rushed out to get his tee. Even before he had joined glee he had constantly been slushied, so Kurt always kept some spare clothes in his locker. He grabbed a round neck black t-shirt, and after a second thought, his gray woolen sweater as well as a matching scarf.

Blaine was standing shirtless in the bathroom when Kurt entered. He had been right. He had two more layers under his jacket, and everything was soaking wet. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his muscles. They were really nice. Like, really nice. He must work out. Kurt looked away when Blaine caught him, blushing slightly, and cleared his throat.

"Here you go." He looked anywhere but at Blaine's bare chest. Blaine took the clothes that Kurt was holding out to him with a soft "thanks".

"No problem," Kurt mumbled. Blaine pulled the tee on, and curiosity took better of Kurt and he looked at him. The shirt fit his body very tightly, not leaving much to the imagination. Kurt swallowed, looking at Blaine's abs that were being seen clearly through the tee. He must work out a lot.

"You are kidding me, right?" Blaine grumbled. Kurt snapped his eyes up, face burning hot at the thought of being caught again, but thankfully, Blaine was addressed the sweater.

"What?"

"A fucking sweater? I'm not wearing that shit." He eyed it with displeasure.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. It's the middle of the winter. It's freezing. Unless you have another jacket or something with you, you'll have to wear the sweater or you'll freeze to death."

"You are so over-dramatic." Blaine mumbled, but he put it on nonetheless, along with the scarf. It looked good on him. Better than it looked on Kurt.

Things turned awkward. Kurt should probably go. Blaine was fine. He didn't need any more help. But Kurt didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay a bit longer with Blaine.

"So...um, are you okay?" Blaine had been staring at Kurt thoughtlessly. He was brought out of his reverie by Kurt's inquiry.

"Am fine. Thanks for your help." Why was he being so weird? Blaine didn't move, and neither did Kurt. They just stared at each other. Kurt didn't know about what Blaine was thinking, but _he_ was thinking that he really wanted to feel Blaine's lips again. They were really nice lips too. How come Kurt never noticed before how pink and soft they looked? Shit, he was staring at Blaine's lips. He looked up at Blaine, his heartbeats increasing hastily. Blaine eyes were wide like he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. Kurt nipped at his lips nervously, and that was probably not a good idea (or a  _very_ good idea) because it just caused Blaine to stare at  _Kurts_ lips. Kurt blinked rapidly.

'So what happened out there?" Kurt asked, his voice rough. He was trying to ignore the growing hunger in his stomach, which had absolutely nothing to do with food.

Blaine looked up, seeming to break out of his daze. "What happened to your head?" He asked, ignoring Kurt's question.

Kurt didn't push the matter. He would talk if he wanted to. He mentally steadied himself. "Huh?" He touched his forehead and that morning came back to him. "Oh this? The Glee club went Christmas caroling from class to class and someone threw a shoe at us, or more specifically, at me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "And what did the teacher have to say about that?"

"That someone was the teacher." Kurt deadpanned.

Neither of them said anything before they both burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, I can't believe a teacher would do that." Blaine said between laughter, clutching his stomach with how hard he was laughing. This just egged Kurt on more.

"I know right! God, she was such a bitch." For some reason this made them laugh even harder. There were tears in Kurt's eyes and Blaine looked much the same. They laughed for a good five minutes before it faded away.

When Kurt finally got a little control over himself, he realised that they were standing really close. It was like they seemed to gravitate towards each other whenever they were in the same room. Blaine's eyes were wet and crinkled, a genuine, wide grin on his face. Kurt had never seen him smile like this. As the last of the chuckles faded away, Blaine just looked at Kurt, eyes soft, like he was something wonderful, and Kurt just couldn't hold it back anymore. He kissed Blaine.

Blaine seemed surprised at first, but he soon got over it and kissed Kurt back passionately. He put his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine's lips tasted of grape flavored slushie. They were just as soft and perfect as Kurt remembered. He opened his mouth and allowed Blaine in. The kiss was sloppy and far from ideal, but this was Blaine and Kurt had been holding himself for so long now that it didn't matter. Blaine kissed back just as hungrily and desperately.

They pulled back to catch some breath, but they were back at it again after just a second. Blaine backed Kurt up until his back hit the door. Kurt moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He brought his hands up and put them under Blaine's (his) sweater and held his side's tightly, just wanting to hold him. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard on pressed tightly against his thigh. Kurt was just as hard. With no subtly, Blaine put his hand on his dick.  _Fuck._ Kurt let out a loud gasp. It felt really good. Blaine groaned in disapproval when Kurt stopped kissing him. His eyes blew wide open when Blaine started moving his hand, not faltering in his kissing for a second. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's sides and pulled away, even though his body wanted to do anything but.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with dazed confusion. "What- why did you stop?" His voice was low and rough, and Kurt's dick twitched in his pants.

"I- I'm sorry." Kurt gulped. All this was happening too fast. He wasn't ready. Both of them were panting hard and feeling way too hot despite the cold.

Blaine took a step back and Kurt immediately felt the loss of the body heat. "I thought you wanted this. What, changed your mind again?" He sounded angry now, his eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated scowl.

"No- I just- Shit Blaine. I'm still a virgin, okay?"

"So?"

Kurt stared at him incredulously. " _So?_ So sex means something to me. I don't want to lose my virginity like this."

Blaine's anger seemed to dissipate just a little. "Not that jerking each other off would mean losing your virginity, but okay. We can go to my place if it means so much to you."

"What- no! I don't mean it like that." Kurt said, flustered. He couldn't believe this guy. "Look, I just don't want my first time to be in a meaningless hookup."

Now Blaine just looked amused and a little frustrated. "So what, you are saving yourself for the 'right guy'?"

"Not exactly." Kurt said dryly. This was not the conversation he had expected to have with a guy he had just made out with. Considering that the guy was Blaine, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise.

"So what exactly do you want here Kurt?" Blaine ran his hand through his hair, the same hand that was groping him not very long ago.

"Do I really have to spell this out for you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt huffed. "I want a boyfriend. _Jesus_. I want to be in a relationship."

"What, like flowers and chocolates?"

Kurt chuckled without any humor. "Yes I guess. And I get it. You probably don't want that. But I don't do hook-ups or one night stands or whatever. I'm sorry for giving you mixed signals, but I just can't, okay."

"Wait, so is that why you have been blowing me off for so long?" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt was getting uncomfortable under his gaze and seriously regretting kissing Blaine, when he sighed.

"Okay." Kurt slumped his shoulders in disappointment, hoping that it won't be too obvious to Blaine. So this was it. Blaine will stop pursuing him for real this time, and Kurt would have to get his shit together and get over him. No more flirtations or inappropriate touching, just plain, old, boring life. Who would have thought that could be a bad thing.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, calming himself. He opened them and stared right into Blaine's eyes. He nodded. "Okay." He turned to leave, his heart falling just a little, but then Blaine spoke again.

"Let's do this."

Kurt turned back and frowned in confusion. "Do what?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kurt could see a tint of pink on his cheeks, but he spoke with the same confident yet nonchalant tone. "This. The whole relationship thing. You want that right?"

Kurt's jaw hit the floor. Was he hearing that right? "Yeah, but...  _you_  want that?"

Blaine's confident facade faltered. "No need to look so shocked or something. I-" Blaine's cheeks turned redder, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at them with wonder. Blaine Anderson, blushing and stuttering. Amazing. "I like you, okay."

Kurt blinked. "You like me?"

Blaine looked away, completely flustered now. "Yeah."

A thought hit Kurt's head. "You are not doing this just to get in my pants, are you?"

Blaine snapped his eyes back towards Kurt. "Geez, tell me what you really think about me, Hummel."

"Well I'm sorry but you haven't really given me a reason to think otherwise."

Blaine pinched his nose and sighed. "Yeah... I know. I just- I'm not doing this just to sleep with you. I mean I'm totally down for it- if you want, that is, but... I do- I do want to try to have something more with you. You are different Kurt, and I- I don't wanna not have you in my life. So Kurt Hummel," he looked in Kurt's eyes sincerely and hopefully, "will you let me take you out on a date."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. This was really happening. He still wasn't very sure about this, but dammit this what he's wanted for so long, and it was actually _happening._  "I- yes." He sniffed and laughed a little. "Yes, okay. I can do that."

Blaine's face lit up with a wide grin. He looked relieved and excited and...happy. "I'm gonna kiss you now. Is that okay?"

Kurt laughed again at the absurdity of the question but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah."

And so Blaine kissed Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that the next chapter would be from Blaine's point of view.


End file.
